doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mariana Ortiz
|nacimiento = 29 de octubre de 1981 |familiares = Araceli de León (madre) Luis Daniel Ramírez (esposo) Verania Ortiz (hija) Victoria Ortiz (hija) Diego Ángeles (sobrino) Jessica Ángeles (sobrina) Iván Ángeles (sobrino) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |primera_aparicion = Abracadabra |ingreso_doblaje = 1993 1997 (debut formal) ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = GGBreeBuckley.ogg }}thumb|230px|Por Eduardo454 thumb|235px|Tributo a la actriz Mariana Ortiz. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Mariana Ortiz thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. MayPokemonDiamante yPerla01.png|May (2ª voz) en la franquicia de Pokémon, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Meg_Griffin-0.png|Meg Griffin en Padre de familia, desde la cuarta temporada, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Bellota PPGZ.png|Bellota en Las chicas superpoderosas Z, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Allura VLD.png|Princesa Allura en Voltron: El defensor legendario, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Okinu.png|Okinu en Cazafantasmas Mikami, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Lagertha - Vikingos.png|Lagertha Lothbrok / Ingstad en Vikingos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. ANN_Nadja_Applefield.png|Nadja Applefield de Nadja del mañana. Lin Inuyasha.jpg|Lin en Inuyasha. 258030265604236.jpg|Nini Sakura en Crayon Shin-chan. Jennaakward.png|Jenna Hamilton en Chica rara. Taylor_Earthard.jpg|Taylor Earthard / Yellow Wild Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje. 5fcd2883.png|Maya Ibuki en la versión Renewal de Neon Genesis Evangelion y en Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo Pilika2.png|Pilika Usui en Shaman King. Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon en Los Simpson, desde la temporada 18. DCEUDrPoison.png|Dra. Isabel Maru "Dra. Veneno" en Mujer Maravilla. MeeraReed-GOT.jpg|Meera Reed en El juego de tronos. Gen headshot.png|Gen en El lugar bueno. PLLJena.png|Jenna Marshall en Lindas mentirosas. MeredithQuill-GOTG.png|Meredith Quill en Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. TBJessicaHamby.png|Jessica Hamby en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (temps. 5-7). Keke-Palmer-Scream-Queens.jpg|Zayday Williams en Scream Queens. LolaRhodes.png|Charlotte "Lola" Rhodes en Chica indiscreta. Emily Binx.JPG|Emily Binx en Abracadabra. X-M2JubilationLee.png|Júbilo en X-Men 2. StarfireTitans.png|Koriand'r / Kory Anders / Starfire (Anna Diop) en Titanes Andi-web-desktop-2.png|Andi Cruz en Every Witch Way y WITS Academy. Trisha-Zoey-101.png|Trisha Kirby en Zoey 101. Meena Paroom.jpg|Meena Paroom en Cory en la Casa Blanca. Marnie_michaels.jpg|Marnie Michaels (2ª voz) en Girls. ZaydaylSQS2.png|Zayday Williams en Scream Queens. Crazyhead_amy.jpg|Amy en Crazyhead. True Blood Jessica Hamby.png|Jessica Hamby (3ª voz) en True Blood. Anne_shirley.jpg|Anne Shirley en Anne: La aventura a Green Gables. Pilar Combo Niños.jpg|Pilar en Combo Niños. Hole without her cap.png|Hao en Rave Master 3DSHaniPolly.png|Shani en Polly Pocket. Madison-0.png|Madison en Littlest Pet Shop. Fuu-kasumi-2993.jpg|Fuu en Samurai Champloo. Koharu AICOIncarnation.png|Naho Shimada en A.I.C.O. Incarnation Irisdina Bernhard.jpg|Irisdina Bernhard en Schwarzesmarken Takako.jpg|Takako Chino en Orange. Koumusumet.jpg|Kō Saotome / Otomet Amarilla en Musumet: Las justicieras 0426e15a.jpg|Maga Oscura en Yu-Gi-Oh! (temp. 4, ep. 153). Sherry_Walken.jpg|Sherry Walken en Gungrave. 4758-1050088159.png|Nella en Bailando con vampiros. ERDG-HaruYoshioka.png|Haru en El regreso del gato (Doblaje Mexicano). Kuragehime chieko.jpg|Chieko en Princess Jellyfish. Jenny.png|Jenny Brown (Temp. 4) en Phineas y Ferb. GingerScout.jpg|Ginger Hirano (2ª voz) también en Phineas y Ferb. Mindy2 pyf.jpg|Mindy también en Phineas y Ferb. Polly Pain vector.png|Polly Pain en The Loud House. Dudu.png|Dudú en Mónica y su pandilla. Serena6teen.png|Serena en Locos dieciséis (doblaje mexicano). Julieas.png|Julie Sánchez/Suárez en Las chicas superpoderosas (Temp. 2, ep. 23). Snazzy-shazam-the-7d-3.97.jpg|Snazzy Shazam (1ª voz) en Los 7E. Ultra TJAWWE.png|Ultra Sónico en Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania. Blossom.png|Pitufirretoño en Los Pitufos en la aldea perdida. Pam.png|Pam en Un show más. Pat-dawn-of-the-croods-9.7.jpg|Pat en El amanecer de los Croods. JettaCliffordPelicula.jpg|Jetta en Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película. Cellphone_Store_Employee.png|Empleada de tienda de celulares en Emoji: La película. Ranceford 4.png|Ranceford en Gatastrófico. TesDE.PNG|Tes en (Des)encanto. Magee.png|Magee (2° Voz) en Lanny y Wayne, los elfos navideños. Yajirobe Dokkan.png|Yajirobe (1ª voz) en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Zoirei render.png|Zoirei en Dragon Ball Super. Dr. Blight.png|Dra. Plaga en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes en el especial ¡El poder es tuyo! Número 362.jpg|Número 362 en KND: Los chicos del barrio (algunos episodios). Numero vivianita.jpg|Número Vivianita también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Melba-pet-alien-79.7.jpg|Melba Manners en Mascotas extraterrestres. Deidre-koala-my-gym-partners-a-monkey-23.6.jpg|Didra Koala en Mi compañero de clase es un mono. Images-1558219477.jpg|Tiffany en Kim Possible. Doroty camel.png|Dorothy Camel en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Hot_dog_water.png|Agua de Perro Caliente en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A.. Mudria-long-live-the-royals-7.96.jpg|Lodina Barro en Larga vida a los Royal. Nubia-gross-the-proud-family-3.67.jpg|Nubia Gross en La familia Proud. Niño huérfano.png|Niño huérfano en ¡Oye Arnold!. Porcupine-my-friends-tigger-pooh-7.08.jpg|Puercoespín en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh. Tumblr oxvwsjWdl71tr6wqbo1 1280.png|Verónica Conejo en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro. 19025313.jpg|Amanda Bloom en Kyle XY. Erika PKMTheMovie17.png|Erika en Pokémon y en La película Pokémon: ¡Yo te elijo!. Tea Gardner (Y-G-O-ME).jpg|Tea Gardner (eps. 3-12) en Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados. Nene.png|Nene en Bakugan. SMSMiharu.png|Miharu en Sailor Moon S. RufusMia.jpg|Rufus en Mia. Pikumo WFMDP.png|Pikumo en Mirmo Ziban. Abby-shadow-of-the-tomb-raider-7.55.jpg|Abby en Shadow of the Tomb Raider. Sarah_Uga_Uga.png|Sarah en Uga Uga. UDEmily.png|Emily en Until Dawn. Maiara_Walsh_2010.jpg|Voz recurrente de Maiara Walsh. Mayarudolph.jpg|Voz recurrente de Maya Rudolph. Mila-kunis-2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Mila Kunis. thumb|right|230px Mariana Ortiz (nacida el 29 de octubre de 1981) es una actriz mexicana de doblaje y locutora comercial mexicana. Es esposa del también actor de doblaje Luis Daniel Ramírez e hija de la destacada actriz de doblaje Araceli de León. Información Se inició en el doblaje desde muy pequeña, acompañando a su madre Araceli de León a los estudios de doblaje. Estuvo activa por un par de años, para luego retirarse durante su adolescencia. No sería hasta 1997 que se adentraría de lleno en el doblaje, en especial luego del fallecimiento de su madre el 2 de octubre de 1999. Es conocida por interpretar a May en Pokémon desde la temporada 7, Okinu en Cazafantasmas Mikami, Lin en Inuyasha, Nadja Applefield en Nadja del mañana, Fuu en Samurai Champloo, Jenna Hamilton en Chica rara, Bellota en el anime Las chicas superpoderosas Z y en el especial Las chicas superpoderosas reinan. Filmografía Películas Maya Rudolph * Madre de Finn en La gran aventura LEGO 2 (2019) *Bubbles en ¿Quién mató a los Puppets? (2018) *Christine en El alma de la fiesta (2018) *Deboarah en Popstar: Nunca te detengas (2016) *Eunice en Sr. Pig (2016) *Deanne McKenzie en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Lillian en Damas en guerra (2011) *Deanne McKenzie en Son como niños (2010) Kristen Stewart *Savannah Knoop en El nombre del engaño (2018) *Maureen en Personal Shopper (2016) *Lydia Howland en Siempre Alice (2014) *Lila en Legado de violencia (2004) Mila Kunis *Amy Mitchell en La Navidad de las madres rebeldes (2017) *Amy Mitchell en El club de las madres rebeldes (2016) *Julia en Tercera persona (2013) Anna Kendrick *Jillian Stewart en Busca un trabajo (2016) *Martha McKay en Mr. Right (2015) *Stacey Pilgrim en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) Natalie Portman *Lena en Aniquilación (2018) *Elizabeth en El caballero de copas (2015) Vanessa Bayer *Nikki en Ibiza (2018) *Nikki en Esta chica es un desastre (2015) Laura Haddock *Meredith Quill en Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 (2017) *Meredith Quill en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) Danielle Savre *Danielle "Danni" Allen en Soldado anónimo 2: Terreno peligroso (2014) *Brianna en Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) Gina Holden *Julie Owens en Lecciones para enamorarse (2012) *Carrie Dreyer en Destino final 3 (2006) Jena Malone *Amy en Las ruinas (2008) *Mary Cummings en ¡Salvados! (2004) Anne Hathaway *Agente 99 en El Súper Agente 86 (2008) (tráiler) *Madeline Bray en Nicholas Nickleby (2002) Otros *Carol Young (Selma Blair) en After: Aquí empieza todo (2019) (tráiler) *Rayne Thomas / Eartha (Anna Diop) en Nosotros (2019) *Voces adicionales en La viuda (2018) *Ophelia (Olga Kurylenko) en Johnny English 3.0 (2018) *Cindy (Christina Hendricks) en Los extraños: Cacería nocturna (2018) *Gail Wallens (Caroline Rich) en Game Over, Man! (2018) *Janelle (Natalie Dew) en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) *Amanda Doster (Amy Schumer) en Gracias por tu servicio (2017) *Dra. Isabel Maru/Dra. Veneno (Elena Anaya) en Mujer Maravilla (2017) *Emma (Ophelia Lovibond) en La morgue (2016) (tráiler) *Dorothy Schutte (Teresa Palmer) en Hasta el último hombre (2016) (versión Summit) *Mamá de Jake (Kim Dickens) en Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) *Shakira Khar (Sheila Vand) en Reporteras en guerra (2016) *Agente de alquiler (Katie Dippold) en Cazafantasmas (2016) *Tessa (Megan Ferguson) en El club de las madres rebeldes (2016) (tráiler) *Voces adicionales en Pasajeros (2016) *Lenore (Aubrey Plaza) en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) *Encantadora ciega (Eugenia Yuan) en Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) *Sandy (Stephanie Lemelin) en El niño (2016) *Sra. Merryweather (Morgan Fairchild) en Un perro salchicha en las internacionales (2015) *Nora (Miriam Shor) en 2 Boricuas en París (2015) *Emma Clancy (Autumn Dial) en En la mente del asesino (2015) *Robin (Shelby Young) en Luz nocturna (2015) *Sara (Alexandra Breckenridge) en Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story (2015) *Chica de sociedad (Kimberly-Sue Murray) en La cumbre escarlata (2015) *Maria Escobar (Rita Ora) en Revancha (2015) *Inocencia (Pim Bubear) en El hombre de los puños de hierro 2 (2015) *Marissa (Chelsea Bruland) en Un tipo rudo 3 (2015) *Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) *Eve Parkins (Phoebe Fox) en La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte (2014) (tráiler) *Shasta Fay Hepworth (Katherine Waterston) en Vicio propio (2014) *Reina Alcmene (Roxanne McKee) en La leyenda de Hércules (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Voces adicionales en El sueño de Walt (2014) *Becky (Ashley Rickards) en In-Actividad Paranormal (2014) *Clotilde (Sara Giraudeau) en La Bella y la Bestia (2014) *Voces adicionales en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) *Becky (Sarah Baker) en Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) *Samantha McCall (Allison Miller) en Heredero del diablo (2014) *Voces adicionales en Hasta que la muerte los juntó (2014) *Jewel McCaul (Kirsten Prout) en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Amelie (Mathilde Høgh Kølben) en Mi aventura en África (2013) *Caroline (Amy Seimetz) en El último sacramento (2013) *Voces adicionales en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 3: ¡Viva la Fiesta! (2013) *Stephanie (Jessica St. Clair) en Placeres vespertinos (2013) *Beverly Aadland (Dakota Fanning) en Amor en el ocaso (2013) *Voces adicionales en Oz, el poderoso (2013) *Voces adicionales en Iron Man 3 (2013) *Anne Northup (Kelsey Scott) en 12 años esclavo (2013) (versión Buena Vista) *Emma Jennings (Amber Heard) en Paranoia (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Voces adicionales en 12 años esclavo (2013) (versión 20th Century Fox) *Helen (Sonya Walger) / Voz del GPS en Admisiones (2013) *Lucy Gennaro-McClane (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Sally (Maggie VandenBerghe) en Hércules salva la Navidad (2012) *Voces adicionales en Así somos (2012) *Abby (Lauren Ambrose) en Camina dormida conmigo (2012) *Liza (Olivia Wilde) en Sangre fría (2012) *Voces adicionales en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) *Gwen (Kristin Slaysman) en La tierra prometida (2012) *Gillian Jacobs (Katie Peterson) en Step Up: Revolution (2012) *Broomhilda von Shaft (Kerry Washington) en Django sin cadenas (2012) *Voces adicionales en Let It Shine (2012) *April (Jane Levy) en Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema (2012) *Tía Helen (Melanie Lynskey) en Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) *Michelle Flaherty-Levenstein (Alyson Hannigan) en American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *Voces adicionales en John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) *Mary (Bethany Dwyer) en Más de mil palabras (2012) *Copiloto de Joker en Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) *Mandi DuPont (Maiara Walsh) en Chicas pesadas 2 (2011) *Kellie Smith (Kara Pacitto) en Zack y Cody: La película (2011) *Voces adicionales en Los Muppets (2011) *Nicole (Emily Wickersham) en Soy el número cuatro (2011) *Darcy (Jessy Schram) en Imparable (2010) *Julia/Toni Winterfeld (Emilia Schüle) en Rock It! (2010) *Voces adicionales en Secretariat (2010) *Amiga de Alicia (Faith Chataway) en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) *Mildred (Heather Doerksen) en La maldición de las hermanas (2009) *Sachi (Ginger Busch) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) *Técnico en arca (Donna Yamamoto) en 2012 (2009) *Katie (Adrienne Carter) en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) *Sue (Paige Howard) en Adventureland: Un verano memorable (2009) *Stacy en (Lesley Anne Mitchell) Presagio (2009) *Marie (Thekla Reuten) en Escondidos en Brujas (2008) *Voces adicionales en High School Musical 3 (2008) *Hag la bruja en Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) *Esplen (Alexandra Stamler) en Un par nada ejemplar (2008) *Amanda (Katie Cassidy) en Búsqueda implacable (2008) *Allison Kerry (Dina Meyer) / Addison Corday (Emmanuelle Vaugier) en El juego del miedo IV (2007) *Janet (Moneca Delain) en Truco o travesura (2007) *Adolescente #1 en Entre mujeres (2007) *Becca (Martha MacIsaac) en Super cool (2007) *Ana (Danía Ramírez) en Negocio sucio (2007) *Sarah Wenham (Laura Ramsey) en Pacto infernal (2006) *Voces adicionales en El secreto (2006) *Marjorie (Tammin Sursok) en Aquamarine (2006) *Voces adicionales en Aceptados (2006) *Natalie (Melanie Merkosky) en American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2006) *Tina (Genevieve Hudson-Price) en El color del crimen (2006) *Chloe (Crystle Lightning) en American Pie: Campamento de bandas (2005) *Zoey Bloch (Juliana Cannarozzo) en Sueños sobre hielo (2005) *Voces adicionales en Vuelo nocturno (2005) *Amanda Tally (Rumer Willis) en Bajo amenaza (2005) *Emily Summers (Hannah Spearritt) en Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) *Violet (Shiri Appleby) en Legado de violencia (2004) *Kayleigh Miller (Amy Smart) en El efecto mariposa (2004) *Candy (Molly Schade) en Euroviaje censurado (2004) *Julie Corky (Alexa Vega) en Pijamada (2004) *Gibb (Katharine Isabelle) en Freddy contra Jason (2003) *Jubilation Lee/Jubilee (Kea Wong) en X-Men 2 (2003) *Voces adicionales en Un viernes de locos (2003) *Alumna en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) *Cara Cabot (niña) (Megan Park) en Ahora sí es amor (2003) *Chica #1 en funeral (Sasha Barrese) en El Aro (2002) *J.J. (Eve) en XxX (2002) *Kayla (Asia Vieira) en Peligro en casa (2001) *Lacy (Lisa Ng) en El fantasma del megacinema (2000) *Rachel West (Stephanie Zandra Peyton) en El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) *Emily Binx (Jodie-Amy Rivera) en Abracadabra (1993) (doblaje original) *Anna Marvin (Kathryn Erbe) en ¿Qué tal Bob? (1991) *Marie (Jodi Letizia) en Rocky (1976) (redoblaje 2000) Telefilmes *Gwen (Jessy Schram) en Deseo de cumpleaños (2017) *Melanie Clark (Anna Van Hooft) en Asesinatos reales: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2015) *Bianca (Chelsea Mae Leung) en Un novio para mamá (2014) *Alessandra (Alessandra Balazs) en Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) *Samantha Palmer (Angela Featherstone) en En la mina (2006) *Emily (Sarah Paulson) en Boda navideña (2006) Series de televisión Abbie Cobb *Frances Keller en Anatomía según Grey (2013) *Jordan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!: ¡Es Navidad! (2011) *Goldilocks en Los imaginadores (2011) *Jessika en JONAS (2010) Tammin Sursok *Jenna Marshall en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2017) *Jenna Marshallen Lindas mentirosas: Cómo "A" se robó a la navidad (2014) *Jenna Marshall en Lindas mentirosas: Un oscuro paseo (2012) *Jenna Marshall en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto (2011) Joanna Garcia *Dorothy Rutledge en Hospital de animales (2012-2013) *Mia Putney en Better with You (2010-2011) *Bree Buckley en Chica indiscreta (2009) Maiara Walsh *Ana Solis en Esposas desesperadas (2009-2010) *Meena Paroom en Cory en la Casa Blanca (2007-2008) *Maiara Walsh en los Disney Channel Games (2007) Daniela Nieves *Andrea "Andi" Cruz en WITS Academy (2015) *Andrea "Andi" Cruz en Every Witch Way (2014-2015) Ella Rae Peck *Charlotte "Lola" Rhodes en Chica indiscreta (2012) *Charlotte "Lola" Rhodes en Chica indiscreta: G.G. (2012) Emma Bell *Jennifer Olsen en CSI: Miami (2011) *Paula Hathway en Almas perdidas (2009) Katrina Law *Nyssa al Ghul en Flecha (2014-presente) *Nyssa al Ghul en Leyendas del mañana (2016) Kirsten Prout *Charlotte "Char" Chamberlin en El juego de las mentiras (2011-2012) *Amanda Bloom en Kyle XY (2006-2009) Sarah Drew *Suzy Pepper en Glee: Buscando la fama (2009) *Judy en Private Practice (2008-2009) Otros *Koriand'r / Kory Anders / Starfire (Anna Diop) en Titanes (2019-presente) *Debbie Eagan (Betty Gilpin) en Glow (2017-presente) *Lagertha (Katheryn Winnick) en Vikingos (2013-presente) *Game of Thrones (2011-2017) **Meera Reed (Ellie Kendrick) **Doreah (Roxanne McKee) (temp. 1) **Reina Margaery Tyrell (Natalie Dormer) (temp. 2, ep. 20) *Marnie Michaels (Allison Williams) en Girls (temps. 2-6) (2013-2017) *Amanda Warner (Mekia Cox) en Secretos y mentiras (2016) *Jenna Hamilton (Ashley Rickards) en Chica rara (2011-2016) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2009-2014) **Jessica Hamby (Deborah Ann Woll) (temps. 5-7) **Ella misma (Suzanne Rico) (temp. 2, ep. 14) **Amanda (Molly Burnett) (temp. 2, ep. 14) **Vendedora (Leslie Stevens) (temp. 2, ep. 14) *Asistente de casting (Christine Donlon) en Chica indiscreta (2011) *Mary Winchester (joven) (Amy Gumenick) en Supernatural (2008-2010) *Camille (Jeanette Brox) en Héroes (2007) *Taylor Earhard/Yellow Wild Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje *Claudia Salinger (Lacey Chabert) en La familia Salinger (temps. 2-6) *Ima Kama (Carolina Guerra) en Los demonios de Da Vinci (doblaje mexicano) *Maris (Emma Degerstedt) en Súper natural *Secretaria (Medalion Rahimi) en Mentes criminales (temp. 9, ep. 3) *María (niña al teléfono) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales *Carrie Lynn (Danielle Panabaker) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales *Chloe Carson (Ashley Olsen) en Gemelas en apuros *Trisha Kirby (Jennette McCurdy) en Zoey 101 *Brooke Bellingham en Las aventuras de Snobs *Tina Haven en Las travesuras de mi hermana *Olivia en Anatomía según Grey *Hell's Kitchen *Holli Ugalde (temp. 7) *Robyn Almodovar (temp. 10) *Millicent en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Madeline Lynn en Las chicas Gilmore *Kristi / Naima / Fo / Jessica / Kasia en La siguiente supermodelo americana *Ashley Graham en La siguiente supermodelo americana *Jess Sathers en O.C. Vidas ajenas *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? *Theresa Li (Flora Chu) ("El Relato de las Galletas de la Mala Fortuna") (temp. 6, ep. 69) *Madre de Jason (Stephanie McNamara) ("El Relato de la Trampa del Tiempo") (temp. 7, ep. 86) *American Horror Story: Freak Show *Hannah Hutchins (Laura Seay) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D *Diane Ackerman (Siobhan Murphy) en Max & Shred *Ember Copley (Beatrice Brigitte) en Gotham *Tess Morgan (Bre Blair) en Flash *Amy (Cara Theobold) en Crazyhead *Voces adicionales en Zeke y Luther *Voces adicionales en Almas perdidas *Voces adicionales en Mentes criminales *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales en Restaurantes extraños Miniseries *Aubrey Cain (Olivia Thirlby) en El secuestro *Marley (Valérie Chiniara) en Cuentos de la historia sin fin Anime [[Kaori Suzuki|'Kaori Suzuki']] * May en Pokémon Advanced Generation (temps. 7-9) * May en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (participación especial, temp. 11) * May en Crónicas Pokémon Mamiko Noto *Kanae Lida en Magical Doremi *Lin en Inuyasha *Lin en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final Ami Koshimizu *Nadja Applefield en Nadja del mañana *Mao Yahana en Blood+ Ayako Kawasumi *Resha Valentine en Rave Master *Fuu en Samurai Champloo Yuriko Yamaguchi *Enfermera Joy en Pokémon (temp. 5, un ep.) *Enfermera Joy en Pokémon Diamante y Perla (temp. 13, un ep.) Otros *Satsuki en Inuyasha *Okinu en Cazafantasmas Mikami *Bellota en Las chicas superpoderosas Z *Pilika Usui en Shaman King *Hao / Melodía en Rave Master *Erika en Pokemon *Marble en Pokémon Diamante y Perla: Dimensión de Batalla *Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter en Sailor Moon (avances, fichas y mensaje del Talk Box Jupiter) *Miharu en Sailor Moon S *Mokuba Kaiba (un ep.) / Maga oscura (un ep.) / Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Carta de Doncella enamorada en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Tea Gadner (2ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados *Kou Saotome en Musumet: Las justicieras *Sherry Walken en Gungrave *Neera en Bailando con vampiros *Pesome en Koni Chan *Yajirobe (1ª voz) en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Zoirei en Dragon Ball Super *Maya Ibuki en Renewal of Evangelion (versión Animax) *Gisela / Mary (ep. 17) / María Fernanda (eps. 27 y 28) / Voces adicionales en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Nini Sakurada en Crayon Shin-chan *Muglox nube en Mirmo Zibang *Nene en Bakugan *Chica de las carreras (ep. 1) / Ratón Gris / Niña con cabello rosa / Suzme, hermana de Hiyoko / Voces adicionales en Dr. Slump 2 *Freya en 009-1 *Delmo Blanca Nina Esuko (ep. 6) en Agent Aika *Fololó y Falalá en Kirby *Koharu en A.I.C.O. Incarnation *Irisdina Bernhard en Schwarzesmarken *Chieko en Princess Jellyfish *Takako Chino en Orange Series animadas Ashley Olsen *Ashley/Agente Amber en Mary-Kate y Ashley en acción *Ella misma en Los Simpson Mila Kunis *Meg Griffin en Cleveland *Meg Griffin (desde 4ª temporada) en Padre de familia Tara Strong *Puercoespín en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh *Princesa Attea en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena Otros *Polly Pain en The Loud House *Shani (Erin Fitzgerald) en Polly Pocket *Número 362 (algunos eps.) / Guillermo González IV (un ep.) / Voces adicionales en KND: Los chicos del barrio *Pilar en Combo Niños *Melba Manners en Mascotas extraterrestres *Nubia en La familia Proud *Jenny Brown (temp. 4) / Ginger Hirano (2ª voz) / Wendy / Mindy / Voces adicionales en Phineas y Ferb *Kai Green en Ben 10 *Swift en Ben 10: Omniverse *Pat en El amanecer de los Croods *Allura en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Nightra en Transformers: Robots In Disguise *Joo Eun Joo en Super Kid *Margaret Rino / Didra Koala / Voces adicionales en Mi compañero de clase es un mono *Serena en Locos dieciséis (doblaje mexicano) *Tiffany en Kim Possible *Alice Nimbletoe en Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes Pasos *Teckla Minnau (1ª voz, temp. 3) en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Patsy (un ep.) en El campamento de Lazlo *Jamaica / Voces adicionales en Hora de aventura *Dorothy Camel / Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Milhouse Van Houten (2 eps. de la 14ª y 15ª temporada) / Darcy (18ª temporada) (Natalie Portman) / Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (temp. 20-presente) / Voces adicionales en Los Simpson *Dudú en Mónica y su pandilla *Rainbow Dash (un loop, ep. 9) / Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Snazzy Shazam (1ª voz) en Los 7E *Rufus en Mia *Pueril en Duck Dodgers *Ranceford en Gatastrófico *Lodina Barro en Larga vida a los Royal *Verónica Conejo en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro *Margaret en Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures *Tess / Voces adicionales en Nico *Niño huérfano en ¡Oye Arnold! *Voces adicionales en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Voces adicionales en Robotboy *Voces adicionales en El padre de la manada *Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot *Voces adicionales en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio Cortos/Especiales animados *Delfín rosado de juguete en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex Películas de anime Kaori Suzuki *May en Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew *May en Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar *May en Pokémon: Mente Maestra Otros *Voces adicionales en Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Super: Broly *Himawari Nohara en Shin-Chan: ¡A dormir! El gran asalto en el mundo de los sueños *Erika en La película Pokémon: ¡Yo te elijo! *Haru en El regreso del gato *Lisa en Pokémon: El hechizo de los unknown *Madre de Miyoko / Voces adicionales en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos *Maya Ibuki en Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo Películas animadas Mila Kunis *Meg Griffin en Padre de familia: Blue Harvest *Meg Griffin en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro *Meg Griffin en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! Otros *Marge en El Grinch *Ultra Sónico en Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania *Perla en Rio 2 (tráiler) *Bellota en Las chicas superpoderosas reinan *Kattrin en Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 *Sharma (Tara Strong) en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños *Vendedora de la tienda de mascotas en Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión *Roxy en Bratz: Rock Angelz *Anne Shirley en Anne: La aventura a Green Gables *Jetta en Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película *Annie en Jonás: Una película de los VeggieTales *Dinoco Girl en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas *Empleada de tienda de celulares en Emoji: La película *Voces adicionales en UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos *Voces adicionales en La fiesta de las salchichas *Voces adicionales en Hotel Transylvania 2 *Voces adicionales en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate *Voces adicionales en Aviones *Voces adicionales en Ralph, el demoledor *Voces adicionales en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas *Voces adicionales en Marte necesita mamás *Voces adicionales en Enredados *Voces adicionales en La princesa y el sapo *Voces adicionales en Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido *Voces adicionales en Lluvia de hamburguesas *Voces adicionales en Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie *Voces adicionales en Tinker Bell *Voces adicionales en La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel *Voces adicionales en WALL·E *Voces adicionales en Ratatouille *Voces adicionales en El zorro y el sabueso 2 *Voces adicionales en Leroy y Stitch *Voces adicionales en Vida salvaje *Voces adicionales en Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque *Voces adicionales en Caillou celebra la Navidad Especiales animados *Dra. Plaga en ¡El poder es tuyo! Telenovelas y series brasileñas Luana Martau *Patrícia en Cuna de gato *Lady Carlota en Cuento encantado *Beverly en Avenida Brasil *Cléo en Preciosa Perla Juliana Alves *Selma en Chocolate con pimienta *Áurea en Amazonia *Gislaine en Dos caras Marianna Armellini *Ana Dirce en Por siempre *Clarice en ¡Qué vida buena! Otros *Sarah (Danielle Suzuki) en Uga Uga *Julia Pacheco (Luíza Mariani) en Cobras y lagartos *Joana (Rosina Lobosco) en El profeta *Mariana (Clarice Falcão) en La favorita *Cecilia (Giovanna Lancelotti) en Insensato corazón *Maria da Penha (Taís Araújo) en Encantadoras *Neidita (joven) (Jessica Barbosa) en La sombra de Helena *Juliana "Jojô" (Juliana Martins) en Hombre nuevo *Susana (Alessandra Negrini) en Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida *Lyris (Jéssica Córes) en Verdades secretas *Dominga (Maeve Jinkings) en Reglas del juego *Cleide (Patrícia Costa) en Totalmente diva Dramas coreanos *Kim Bok Joo en El hada de las pesas *Lee Hye Jin en Amor secreto *Han Gong Joo en Mamá Enojada *Min Mee-Geum en Una joya en el palacio *Go Eun Sae (hermana de Eun Chan) en El príncipe del café *Amiga de la escuela de Choi Eun Suh en Otoño en mi corazón (eps. 1 y 2) *Voces adicionales en Big: Creciendo sin querer *Voces adicionales en Mary está fuera por la noche *Voces adicionales en Los chicos son mejores que las flores *Kim Mi Young en Mi destino es amarte *Han Mi Mo en De nuevo un final feliz Videojuegos *Abby / Voces adicionales en Shadow of the Tomb Raider *Miss Fortune en League of Legends *Emily "Em" (Nichole Bloom) / Voces adicionales en Until Dawn *Devi Nayar en The Order: 1886 *Personaje femenino en Sunset Overdrive *Voces adicionales en Star Wars: Battlefront II Locución comercial *Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter en los spots de Towers Entertainment Dirección de doblaje *Skylanders Swap Force *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (temp. 7) *Virunga: La conservación es una lucha *Los deshechados (algunos eps.) *Al borde *Un agente de familia (desde la temp. 14) *Padre de familia (desde la temp. 15, ep. 275 en adelante) *Grace and Frankie (temp. 4) *Skylanders Swap Force *El descenso (redoblaje) *El descenso 2 (redoblaje) *Collateral *LEGO Los Increíbles (personajes grabados en Lola) *Rilakkuma y Kaoru Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 - Audio Futura S.A. *Audio Station *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Candiani Taxqueña *CineDub (desde 2019) *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF & Associates: The Dubbing House *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *IDF *Intertrack - Intertrack S.A. de C.V. *Jarpa Studio *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers' *Larsa *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX *Made in Spanish - Antigua *MADE Productions *MVS Televisión México *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Optimedia Productions *Procineas S.C.L. *Roman Sound *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. *TOPaudio *WG Curiosidades *Comparte personajes con Ana Lobo y Liliana Barba: **En Pokémon Advanced Generation, Ana fue la voz de May al inicio y también la dobló en el redoblaje, mientras que Liliana la sustituyó en los episodios 33 y 34 y Mariana tomó el personaje desde la séptima temporada. **En la primera serie de Pokémon, Liliana dobló a la Enfermera Joy en el episodio 2, mientras que Mariana dobló al personaje en otros dos episodios. **Las tres doblaron a los dos hermanos Flanders en diversas temporadas de Los Simpson. **Liliana dobló a Milhouse en un episodio de la undécima temporada, y Mariana dobló al mismo personaje en tres episodios en la duodécima, decimocuarta y decimoquinta temporada. *Ha compartido con su hija Verania Ortiz el rol de madre e hija en algunas ocasiones **En las películas de Son como niños y Son como niños 2, Mariana interpreta a Deanne McKenzie (Maya Rudolph), mientras que Verania interpreta Charlotte McKenzie (China Anne McClain) respectivamente. **En la película de Bad Moms y su secuela, Mariana interpreta a Amy Mitchell (Mila Kunis), mientras que Verania interpreta a Jane Mitchell (Oona Laurence) *Ha heredado algunos papeles de su madre: **En Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z (eps. 8-60), Araceli intepretó a Yajirobe, mientras que ella lo interpretó en los primeros 58 episodios de Dragon Ball Z Kai. **Su madre interpretó a Ultra Sónico en la versión moderna de Los Supersónicos, mientras ella la interepretó en la película Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania. **En Sailor Moon, Araceli interpretó a Lita Kino, mientras que Mariana la interpretó en los extras, avances de episodios y audio fichas del personaje comentadas en el Talk Box de Sailor Jupiter. **En El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios, Araceli interpretó a la Dra. Plaga en la primera temporada, mientras ella la interpreta en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes en el episodio crossover ¡El poder es tuyo!. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Locutoras mexicanas Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA